


发病机理与介入治疗

by styx



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>进行联系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	发病机理与介入治疗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pathogenesis and Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638754) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：发病机理与介入治疗（《Pathogenesis and Intervention》）  
  
原作：shalott（astolat）  
  
作者电邮：[shalott@intimations.org](mailto:shalott@intimations.org)  
  
作者博客：<http://astolat.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/638754](638754)  
或：<http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/house/pathogenesis.html>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《豪斯医生》（《House M.D.》，又译《怪杰医生豪斯》等）  
  
配对：格雷戈·豪斯/詹姆斯·威尔森  
  
等级：R  
  
类型：确定的关系。  
  
摘要：进行联系。  
  
作者注：作于2005年1月18日。万分感谢Basingstoke和tzikeh的订正！  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**发病机理与介入治疗**

原著：shalott

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
又过了那么几天，詹姆斯终于屈服了，在午餐时把那位护士带了过来，他的目光像是在警告说豪斯你敢说任何话试试看。豪斯微笑了一下，保持了自己最好的举止。“琳达，”等她回去后，他品评地念出这个名字，在舌尖上将它细细翻滚。  
  
“闭嘴，”詹姆斯说。  
  
“腿很漂亮，”豪斯说。  
  
预料之中的，两周后詹姆斯出现在他的公寓里，样子一团糟，没绑领带，满怀负疚，并且只用上了小小的一下刺探就把那绝对是所有人都尝过的乐子给巨细蘼遗的全 盘招供了。到最后的结果是他给豪斯来了一番口交，而那是完全公平的，既然性致本就是他给勾出来的，而那天晚上他就在豪斯的床上过了夜。他已经开始出墙的时 候总是最容易上手。  
  
早晨詹姆斯煮了美味的咖啡和更美味的摊鸡蛋，并且开车送他上班，那就意味着之后他们将一起回家。生活在豪斯看来真是能有多美妙就有多美妙了。“早上好，先生们，”他说，一身轻快地踱进了会议室。“可爱的卡梅伦大夫哪儿去了？”  
  
“她去看望伊莉斯了，”蔡斯说。  
  
“谁？”  
  
“得嗜睡症的那个女人，”弗曼说道，脸上一付受不了的表情。  
  
“哦。为什么？她复发了吗？”豪斯拨拉着邮件，咕哝道，“无聊，无聊，无聊，垃圾邮件，无聊，哦。”他把新一期的《玛克西姆》①塞到胳膊底下。“无聊，无聊。”他把那堆邮件拨到了废纸篓里。  
  
“我想她或许是在替她难过，”弗曼说。“你知道，她丈夫把她丢在医院里离开了之类的。”  
  
“她究竟是什么时候变成了心理医师了？”豪斯说。“找到她，然后一起去四下打探一下。看看这里有没有什么有趣的病例。”  
  
“等等，打住一下，”蔡斯说着站了起来。“你 **想要** 我们去替你找个病例来？”  
  
“我想要你去替我找个有趣的病例，”豪斯说。“注意这里这个至关重要的形容词。”他哼着歌进了自己的办公室，为他们脸上的那付表情而得意不已，接着坐下来 读着《发现色情》和《最性感的运动女郎！》杀了一两小时的时间。作为额外的收获，其中一位最性感女郎长得跟那位长腿琳达马马虎虎的有些相像。  
  
中午库迪破坏了他的好心情，在一番穷追猛打之后终于抓到了他，打发他去看门诊。“等一等，我已经把这一周的量都做完了，”他抗议道。  
  
“我们这里患者多得都人满为患了，原本排定的医生里有一位自己也生病不能工作，而你，不像医院里其他所有的医师，手头上正空闲着，”她说。  
  
“伊莉斯怎么办？她眼下正处于一种很脆弱的精神状态，你知道，”他说。  
  
“上一次我核对的时候，你还不是位心理医师，就这一点而言你的病人们简直可以感谢上帝，”库迪说。“给我出来。”  
  
关于人满为患这一点她没有撒谎，这些人中的一两位还用在候诊室里呕吐并为总体环境增添那么一种独特的芬芳而确保了它将是一次真正特别的体验。“你，”豪斯说，指住一位特别发青的样本，推测自己最好是截断更多剂量出现的势头。  
  
“嘿，我比她先来，”一个秃顶老头说。  
  
“我看起来像是会在乎吗？再说了，你没得溃疡，你只需要减少你的纤维摄入量，并停止吃墨西哥菜。回家去，吃点儿胃能达，”豪斯说。“来吧，”他对那女人说。  
  
她看起来真的是糟透了，但她的病历表却表明她大体上身体健康，没哮喘，没贫血。“你吐了多久了？”  
  
“就刚才，”她懊恼地说道。“我本来一直都没事的，直到另外那个女的吐了出来，接着便是‘轰’。”  
  
“其它症状？疼痛吗？”  
  
“对，真的很糟，”她说。“今天早晨我简直都没法起床。”  
  
“咳嗽，打喷嚏，喉咙痛？”  
  
“不，只是酸痛，你知道？还有疲倦。”  
  
他站起身来，扯出听诊器。“吸气，”他说，倾听着。“胸音是干净的。最近工作上有什么不寻常的压力吗？”  
  
“没什么不寻常的，不过我猜压力是一直都相当大，”她说。“我为市中心区南段区域工作。”  
  
“政治，哼？”  
  
“唔，实际上我是位家庭暴力咨询顾问，我自己，”她说。“不过，对。”  
  
“有什么案子让你精神沮丧的吗？”  
  
“伙计啊，它们全都让人沮丧，”她说，短促地笑了一声。“不过要做这份工作你就得承受住这些，你知道？最近没什么特别的。”  
  
“好吧，看起来你这里得的是讨厌的流感，”他说，将听诊器放到一边。“它应该会在几天后好起来。休息，喝些热的流体食物，服用些非处方药来消减疼痛。”  
  
“你就没有什么别的可以开给我的了吗？”她问道。“这玩意儿已经让我缺了两天工了。”  
  
“这里有许多的东西我可以开给你，”豪斯说着离开了房间。“抗生素，抗菌素，处方类止疼药。它们并不真能帮你快些好起来，但我猜至少你会感觉自己有在做些什么。忘了吧。回家睡觉。”  
  
“这里有种抗滤过性流感药，你知道，”威尔森说道，在办公桌那里跟他碰了头。“给我空出十五分钟，贾妮斯，我需要喝点儿咖啡，”他对坐在办公桌后的护士说道，把病历表递了过去。  
  
“她已经病了两天了，那没用，”豪斯说。“再说了，那玩意儿对任何没有高度并发症危险的人来说都太药力过猛了。你在这下头做什么？”  
  
“我有几例预约取消了，所以我下来帮忙，”威尔森说。  
  
“已经开始回避琳达了？乐园中的麻烦？”  
  
“我没有在回避——哦，忘了吧，”他说，一边嘀咕着走掉了。豪斯高高兴兴地叫进了另一位病人。  
  
“我不可能得了流感，”那男人焦躁地说道。他正流汗流得像头猪，一边用手背抹着自己的脸。“我有注射过流感疫苗。”  
  
“它们并不对所有可能的变种都有效，”豪斯心不在焉地说道，听着那人的胸腔。“胸音干净，没并发症。你是怎么注射到流感疫苗的，话又说回来？我们今年遇到了一场货源短缺。”  
  
“我是位医药工作者，”他防卫地说道。  
  
“你是？”豪斯瞟着他。  
  
“我在纽约大学医学中心工作。”  
  
“哦唔，干什么的，确切的说？”豪斯说，把听诊器放到一边。“等等，让我猜猜。”他瞅瞅病历表。“罗布勒先生。这里说你曾经因重复负荷致伤看过病，背痉挛。所以我猜，什么，保险申请办公室？”  
  
“我可不需要这种态度，”罗布勒说着拉上衬衫。“你倒偶尔试试在这地方不靠支持人员而做出个什么事来看看，看看你能做到多好。”  
  
“哦，一点就着，”豪斯说，冲了出去。“下一个！”他叫道。  
  
“我很抱歉打扰了你，”下一个病人抱歉的说道。“我通常不会只为了流感就来医院的，但它已经有四天了，伴随着发烧，而我开始有些担心了。”  
  
“唔，没有任何淤血，”他说。“喉咙痛，流鼻涕？”  
  
“不，没有那些，”她说。“也没咳嗽。我就是似乎好不起来。我想它有可能是传染性单核细胞增多症？我的一位助教今年早些时候得过。”  
  
“跟他业余时间干过？”豪斯问。  
  
“是她，并且不！”  
  
“好吧，传染性单核细胞增多症是通过唾液传播的，所以如果不是那样的话就不太可能。嘴张大，”他说，压下她的舌头。“唔。”  
  
“唔啊唔？”她问道。  
  
“好吧，你没得传染性单核细胞增多症，不过你这里确实有些红点，”他说。“喉咙不痛，你说过？”  
  
“不，完全不，”当他把压板从她的嘴里取出后，她说道。  
  
“在发烧开始之前你有没有出现过任何慢性的疼痛？任何地方酸痛？”她摇摇头。“好吧，我叫一位护士进来给你做些血液检查和一次咽喉拭子培养，”他说。“它或许是一种不寻常的链锁状球菌症，那样的话我们会给你开些抗生素。”  
  
她点点头，于是他走出去探头进隔壁的检查室。“嘿，威尔森，”他说。“去替我瞧瞧2号诊室的病人，好吗？她有突出状红斑。”  
  
威尔森点点头。几分钟后他出来了。“你指定了血液检查？”  
  
“对，”豪斯说。  
  
“在没有更多的资料之前我还不会把它排除掉，不过它在我看来并不特别像是癌症，”威尔森说。“太多斑点了，真的，而且她舌头上也有。”  
  
“唔，”豪斯说着走了进去。护士已经在给她包扎了。“你在哪儿工作？”  
  
“帕森斯，”她说。  
  
“而那是……？”  
  
“帕森斯艺术设计学院，”她说，有一点儿义愤的样子。  
  
“设计？哪类的？你工作中涉及到任何不同寻常的化学品吗？”  
  
她微笑了。“我是位电脑绘图教师。”  
  
“有趣，”他说。他走出去找了间空诊室坐下来，开始继续阅览《玛克西姆》。  
  
半小时后威尔森扣了扣门。“血液检测显示白血球微微偏低，不是什么真的危险的，拭子培养否定了链锁状球菌症。”  
  
豪斯放下了杂志。“你今天碰到了很多流感病例？”  
  
“唔，是的。现在正是季节。”  
  
“呈现疼痛，没有并发症状？”  
  
“其中一些，是的，但那也不是那么不同寻常，”威尔森说。“你在想什么？”  
  
“收她住院观察，”豪斯说着站起身来。“让我们把我的另外两位病人也叫回来。我想我们手上大概出现了一种新变种。”  
  
“等一等，你不是真的想要向疫控中心报警，就因为我们在一月中旬有了一串流感病例吧？”威尔森说。“他们会把你排到墙面前枪决了的。”  
  
“她发了持续四天的高烧，”豪斯说。“那对于老年人和易感人群是存在潜在的致命威胁的，所以它够得上疫情标准。而且流感疫苗对它无效。我们至少应该弄队监测小组来这里。”  
  
“祝你享受把这消息通知给库迪的乐趣，”威尔森说。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
“而又一次的，你开始在没有任何合理的证据存在的地方看到了一场灾难，”库迪说。“至少你是有所提升了。一场流感大疫情是要比预产科的一场小型污染要性感得多了。”  
  
“抱歉打断一下，不过以防你没有注意到，那一次我是对的，”他说。  
  
“那倒完全是真的，”她说。“并且你证实了它，首先，在我开始敲响警报之前。给我个信服的理由，我就打这通电话，但连续三个病人出现完全典型的症状可构不成新的疫情。”  
  
“好吧，”他说，走出去召集手下。  
  
“我们并没有发现任何真正有趣的玩意儿，”蔡斯说，跳起了身来：他们仨正绕着咖啡桌坐着吃批萨，玩着一套大概从不知哪间候诊室里偷来的老旧不堪的拼字游戏牌。  
  
“哦，我不同意。‘罚金’（*Mulcted）是一个非常有趣的词，”豪斯说。“五十点红利和三字得分，不错。不过太糟了，我们有这个讨厌的名唤‘工作’的玩意儿要做。我们有任何因发烧、肌肉疼痛、虚脱而入院的病人吗？”  
  
“对，有一些，”弗曼说。“流感很有趣？”  
  
“当它不是流感，至少不是我们所知的那种流感时，是的，”豪斯说。“都是些什么年纪的？”  
  
“呃，平均水平，我猜？”蔡斯说，看向弗曼和卡梅伦寻求确认。“没有什么年老和年幼的，无论如何。我们没有真的花那么多——”  
  
“没关系，”豪斯说。“卡梅伦，你去收集所有出现发烧、疼痛的病历，特别是没有淤血的病人。检查他们的口腔和舌头看看有没有斑点。还有，我刚刚收了一位门 诊的病人入院，密切注意她的情况。蔡斯，弗曼，你们开始打电话。”他将电话推过会议桌。“我想要知道这个地区的医院里因相似的症状入院的病人数量。”  
  
“你认为我们遇到了大型疫情，”弗曼不敢置信地说道。  
  
“我认为我们将查明是不是。去干活吧。”豪斯进了自己的办公室。  
  
几小时后威尔森顺道过来，靠在门上。“非常棒，”豪斯说，抬起视线。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你那姿势不错，”豪斯说。“炫示出了你的腿和肩膀。打赌你有把它用在琳达身上。”  
  
“有时候你让我很想掐死你。”  
  
“只要它还只是有时，我就依然在游戏中领先。你准备好走了吗？”  
  
“如果你舍得离开这发展中的大疫情的话。”  
  
“奴才们就是拿来干这个用的，”豪斯说，收拾起自己的包。“如果你们发现任何有趣的东西，呼我，”他告诉弗曼和蔡斯。  
  
弗曼用肩膀夹住听筒。“你想要我们继续这么干多久？”  
  
“唔，咄。直至你们找到些有趣的东西，”豪斯说，不理会他们义愤填膺的表情。  
  
“你真的，真的是个残酷的男人，”威尔森说。  
  
“我有在尽力尝试，”豪斯说。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
醒过来，他摸索着床头柜：传呼机正嗡嗡叫着四下乱滑，撞上了药瓶。在他身旁，詹姆斯呻吟着坐了起来，揉着脸。“瞧，这就是为什么把你的奴才们折磨得太过不是个好主意。什么时候了？”  
  
“凌晨四点，”豪斯说。“来吧。”  
  
“为什么我要去？”  
  
“因为他们发现了些有趣的东西。”  
  
“或者他们发现了些刚刚足够有趣到用来作为凌晨四点呼你的借口的东西，”威尔森说道，爬下床穿起了裤子。  
  
蔡斯和卡梅伦坐在休息室里，看起来筋疲力尽。“唔？”豪斯说。  
  
“你收留住院的那位病人，凯瑟琳·杰森。她的热度在升高，”她说，瞧见威尔森时不禁困惑的飞瞟了两眼。“一度升到104，我们费了好大的劲儿才把它降下来。”  
  
“啊哈，”豪斯说。  
  
“而她的滤过性毒菌拭子培养结果是流感阴性，”蔡斯说。“我们现在正在为她做传染性单核细胞增多症检查。”  
  
威尔森叹息一声，揉了揉脸。  
  
“天杀的，她没有得传染性单核细胞增多症，”豪斯恼火地说道。“其他医院怎么样？”  
  
“有些医院有许多的病例，其它的又不，”蔡斯说。“不过，自晚上7点左右起我们要追踪到任何人去询问就非常困难了。”  
  
“有任何的模式吗？”  
  
蔡斯耸耸肩。“就我们注意到的，没有。”  
  
“好吧，让我们再核对一次，那么，”豪斯说，朝他的办公室跛去。弗曼刚刚挂断电话，看起来一脸想杀人的样子。豪斯没去理会他，在书桌里捣腾了一阵，找出一张地图和一些图钉。  
  
“好吧，”他说，将它粘到白板上。“现在开始。我们有多少病例？”  
  
“我们要把传染性单核细胞增多症的那个女人也算上吗？”蔡斯调侃地问道。  
  
“聪明，”豪斯说。“对。”  
  
“加上凯瑟琳，我们有七位入院的病人，”卡梅伦叹息一声说道。  
  
“好吧，5到10个病例为蓝，”豪斯说着将一只图钉钉到医院上头。“下一个？”威尔森站起来将那盒图钉从他手里夺过去，把他推坐到一把椅子里。  
  
将余下的全部过完花了大约十五分钟。“那么，我们这里得到了什么？”豪斯说，研究着那张地图。大多数为蓝色和代表零到五个病例的白色，外加那么两三个橙色。  
  
“它在我看来相当随机，”弗曼说。  
  
“霍勃肯（*位于新泽西州，曼哈顿对岸）和泽西城有橙色，”卡梅伦说。  
  
“他们拥有更高的人口密度，不过，”弗曼说。  
  
“不比纽沃克更高，而那边却几乎什么情况也没有，”她说。  
  
“情况不明，”豪斯说。  
  
“我可不知道，我会说它相当明确，”弗曼挑战地说道。“如果我们看到的是一种新变种的爆发，我们就该有围绕着一个源头点的清晰的病例密度模式。而那我们是绝对没有的。更不要说，最可能的新变种来源会是纽沃克机场，而那周围却没有动静。”  
  
豪斯摇摇头。“没有足够的信息，”他咕哝道。“我们遗漏了些什么。”  
  
卡梅伦的传呼响了。“是三楼的护士站，”她说。“凯瑟琳就在那里。”  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
“你说过想要随时了解任何症状变化，”主治医生说道，领着他们向病房走去。“几分钟前她醒了，抱怨说她的喉咙不舒服，还有，她那里出现了一些病变。”  
  
“她链锁状球菌呈阴性，对吗？”蔡斯跟在后头说道。“还有什么会导致喉咙病变的？”  
  
“疱疹性咽峡炎，”卡梅伦说。“但那通常都是儿童传染病。”  
  
“让我们瞧一瞧，”豪斯说，走进去探视她的喉咙。“唔，那是不同的。那些看起来相当糟糕，实际上。”  
  
“我的嘴巴痛得厉害，”凯瑟琳低声道。  
  
“那是皮疹吗？”威尔森说，盯着她的脖子。他解开病袍。  
  
豪斯盯住她裸露的肩头，斑斑驳驳的长满了小水疱。“把这个病人转到隔离病房去，”他说。“躺下，把嘴闭上，”他告诉她，扶着她慢慢躺了回去。“卡梅伦，给我拿副手术口罩过来。”  
  
她伸手抓住他的袖子，吓坏了，问道，“我怎么了？”  
  
“不要说话，”豪斯说，将那副手术口罩放到她的脸上，遮住鼻子和嘴巴。几位护士进来搬动她，手套口罩全副武装，而他退后让他们将床推出去。“我们需要一张 自她出现发烧症状后曾与她接触过的所有人员的名单，并且需要马上将他们弄进医院来，”他说。“卡梅伦，从她那里搞个名单然后开始打电话。你，”他说，指着 主治医生，“将我们监测下的其他所有人也都转移到隔离病房去。”  
  
“我们没有那么多隔离病房，”他说。  
  
“医院顶层的整两层在紧急情况下都可以转成隔离区，”威尔森说。  
  
“好吧，这是一，”豪斯说。  
  
“我们得搬动像是五十名病人，”主治医生抗议道。“我甚至都不知道我们是否有床位空间——”  
  
“闭嘴，开始动手，”豪斯说。“给病房里加床，如果你需要的话。弗曼，去告诉十层和十一层的全体人员准备好将病人转移到楼下。蔡斯，下楼去告诉警卫关闭医院。任何人都不许离开。”  
  
“那是什么？”威尔森轻声问道，而其他所有人一时间全都瞪着眼睛呆站在那里。  
  
“天花，”豪斯说。  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
“可爱的装扮，”豪斯说。  
  
“很高兴看到你没有失去你的幽默感，”库迪说道，重重地坐进威尔森给她腾出来的椅子里。那套跑步装真的很可爱，不过她总的来说看起来很疲惫，苍白，没有任何的化妆。“告诉我我们的情况。”  
  
“我们关闭了十层和十一层，”弗曼说。“又有两例热病患者开始出现病变。我们给余下的都做了滤过性毒菌拭子培养，而眼下我们把发疹的安排在十一层，其他的在十层。”  
  
“我们召集了医院的全体人员，”卡梅伦说。“我们也打电话通知了自头一例热病患者入院以来所有来过医院的人，还有与病人有接触的人。我们告诉他们保持隔离，待在电话周围，好让我们可以联络进行接种指示。”  
  
“我们还联络了有这些病例的其他地区医院，”蔡斯补充道。“他们隔离了他们相关症状的病人，至少，尽他们所能的。”  
  
“很好。”库迪向后靠进椅子里，阖起双眼那么一秒，指尖挤压着眼睑。“好吧，”她说，挺直身体。“疫控中心正在过来的路上，带着疫苗。我们被指派了一支传 染控制小组，在爆发期间负责。圣彼得被指定为住院部。一等他们准备好了，我们就要开始将所有非天花的患者转移到那里去，大约半个小时。他们将在那里接 种。”  
  
“一些癌症患者不能接种，”威尔森说。“他们的免疫系统太差了，而且他们也没有被直接暴露于感染源下。”  
  
“你整理好治疗意见需要多久？”  
  
“我的班子正在做，”他说。“到我们可以开始转移的时候应该准备就绪了。”  
  
“好。豪斯医生，我不知道他们一开始能有多少疫苗可用。我想要你根据感染接触和危急程度为医院员工排定优先等级。”豪斯沉默地点点头。“威尔森医生，我想要你跟我一起为患者治疗作人员调整。更多的病例将从附近其他医院转来。让我们开始工作吧。”  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
凯瑟琳·杰森在拂晓前一小时死去。  
  
“脑炎，”卡梅伦说，她捧着咖啡杯的双手微微颤抖着。“她就这么痉挛起来，突如其来的，接着……”  
  
“有时候事情就是这样，”豪斯说。“你感觉怎么样？任何眩晕，呼吸困难？”  
  
“不，我没事，”她说，垂下目光，盯着她胳膊上那块接种点。“我们还是可能得上的，不是吗？”  
  
“不太可能，在感染接触之后这么快就接种，”威尔森说。“而且即便你得上了，也不会那么严重。”  
  
“去睡一觉，”豪斯说。“他们在楼下铺了轻便床。”她点点头，打着哈欠离开了。  
  
“你也该休息一下的，”詹姆斯说。“稍后情况会更糟。”  
  
“我们睡过一点儿了，”豪斯说，灌下更多的咖啡。  
  
电视上唯一的东西就是全国警报。甚至光纤频道也转了过去，从科学频道到迪斯尼，连篇累牍地全都重复着同样的内容。窗外灰蒙蒙的清晨中树起了一道闪光灯的 墙：警车字面意义的首尾相联的绕着整座医院泊成了一圈。他们到现在为止手头上有了六十多例病例，其中十六例出现了病变。大多数的医院员工都进行了接种，并 派到圣彼得医院去协助处理那边的病员过剩，于是这里的走廊空荡荡静悄悄的，除了疫控中心的人抱着他们的电脑走来走去，设置起净化装置。  
  
“我们该去检察往通风系统里放入紫外线装置杀灭任何空气传播的病毒的，”威尔森心不在焉地说道，凝望窗外波动的光彩。  
  
“如果这持续得长到足够让我们走到那一步，我们就有别的事情要担心了。”  
  
“我该给朱莉去电话的。”不过，威尔森没有站起来，而这句话听起来大部分也只是想望。  
  
“豪斯医生，到十层的护士站，”这句话自传呼系统传来，古怪地回响在空荡荡的餐厅里。豪斯支身站起来，出发去看着另一个病人开始死去。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
接下来一周里又有二百五十名病人入院。他们以病情严重程度为标准将他们分入不同的楼层，一路向上升到十一层的死亡屠场。对于每位入院的病人，豪斯都分配了5分钟的时间，对症状进行一番快速检查，尽可能迅速地将他们甄别分类，竭尽全力地不去记住他们的名字和脸。  
  
尽管如此，偶尔，他们中的一位还是会做出些叫他没法儿忘怀的事情，而接下来几天后，当经过高层的一间病房，他会捕捉到一瞥熟悉的脸孔轮廓，皮肤已经被脓疱 蜕变成梦魇般的泡沫包装纸的形状。只要可以选择，他都将大多数的时间消磨在底下的楼层间，并告诉自己——既然其他人都没有那个精力来来倾听——说那是因为 最能自状况监测中得到益处的是这里的病人。  
  
他见不到威尔森，除了赶巧在餐厅或楼下睡房碰见的时候。在这一周的最后，豪斯被传呼到十一层去诊断一例出血性天花的急性病例。病人已经有了四个月的身孕，所以这番诊断确实是有用的；之前，他们不想冒险给她太多的止痛药，当他们认为还有机会让她和孩子熬过来的时候。  
  
她悄声地哭泣着，她的脸比其他大多数受害者都更加辨认得出是人类，斑班驳驳的点缀着紫色的出血点，而不是通常的脓疱。当他们将吗啡注入她的血管时，她用清醒明了的眼睛看着他，勉力哀求，“求你了，不，我想要——我只是想要——”，接着她的眼睛开始涣散了焦距。  
  
有那么一刻，詹姆斯温暖的手抚上他的肩头，接着他自他身旁走了过去，俯身将那只斑斑斓斓，因痛苦而攥紧的手握入自己的手中，对她悄声说着话。一位护士给他 拿来了一把椅子和一杯水，甚至不用他开口。豪斯溜出病房，隔着玻璃墙注视着这一切，注视着她在那一小时中缓缓陷入永不复醒的昏迷。  
  
詹姆斯走了出来，医用手套上依然沾染着她的血迹，柔声问他，“你还好吗？”  
  
“如果这里存在着个理由，它就不是临床抑郁症，对吧？”豪斯说。“因为我在想，如果你刚刚在一周里失去了比你之前整个职业生涯里还要多的病人，那似乎就是个相当好的理由。我是说，自这以后我的统计数据是再也恢复不回去了，哪怕是整个余生里每天朝九晚五的看门诊。”  
  
詹姆斯脱掉医用手套，把它们扔到生物危害性垃圾桶里，接着又替豪斯脱去了手套。“来吧。让我们休息一下。”  
  
豪斯模模糊糊地意识到自己眼下正魂不守舍的，大概是件坏事儿，不过此时此刻，那感觉相当好。抓着他胳膊的詹姆斯的手感觉起来甚至更好，温暖而实在。  
  
疫控中心的人员占领了大部分的办公区，包括临床诊断科的会议室，不过纯粹依仗着对任何企图入侵者的尖刻粗暴，豪斯牢牢地把住了自己的办公室。四位疫控中心的人员正绕坐在会议室的桌旁，闲闲地捣腾着那副拼字游戏牌，一面讨论着病毒的传播模式。  
  
詹姆斯领着他走过，朝他们点点头。弗曼正安营扎寨在豪斯的办公室里，打着电话。“嘿。我一直在跟疫控中心的家伙和三个州的其它医院的人讨论，追踪病例的数 量，”看到他们走进来，他报告说，指指眼下正塞在办公室角落里的地图。“他们认为我们已经把传染控制住了，不过我们还是搞不清楚它是怎么开始的。”  
  
“现在别，”詹姆斯。  
  
弗曼顿了顿，更加仔细地打量了一下豪斯，接着便站起身来清理书桌上的文件。“晚些时候见，”他说着离开了。  
  
詹姆斯拉上办公室所有的百叶窗帘，锁上门，将豪斯推坐到一把椅子里，接着跪了下去。大约在口交的半途，豪斯才魂魄归体，说，“耶稣基督啊，对，就这样，”而接着，几分钟后，“等等——等等——”  
  
詹姆斯向后坐了回去，呼吸粗重，嘴唇又红又润，衬着他的体恤衫和白外套看起来要命的年轻。“等等？”  
  
“我已经四十五了，我不得不假定我一辈子只有这么一次的在公众场合搞健康向上的疯狂性爱的机会，”豪斯说着，在书桌抽屉里乱掏一气。“让我们来点儿更野的。”  
  
“不要告诉我你在那抽屉里放着润滑剂。”  
  
“哦，可我就是有，”豪斯说着刨出《玛克西姆》杂志，拽出那包免费样品避孕套。“‘完满湿润’，”他说，朝詹姆斯挥挥。“我就知道把订阅费藏进我的办公室开销里是值得的。”  
  
“我真不敢相信。”詹姆斯摇摇头。“那么，”他说，伸展了一下身体，力图表现得漫不经意。“你是想要干我呢，还是反过来？”  
  
“就眼下的情形而言，现实站在你那一边，不过稍后，等我们可以把枕头牵扯进来的时候，我会叫你给我一次换场重赛的机会的，”豪斯说，在假作漠然上取得了更好的成效。“来帮我躺下，行吗？”  
  
他们以前还从未走得这么远，总是不超出时而一只友好的手，偶尔的口交。但他们俩谁都没有去进一步讨论它，而是直接脱光了衣服在地板上并排躺下，侧过身子。 詹姆斯小心翼翼地开启他，缓缓加快前后摆动的节奏，贴着豪斯的肩膀狂乱的喘息着。“这可不是体验早泄的好时机，”豪斯喘息着说道。  
  
“对，我有想到，”詹姆斯说，扣紧他的臀部。“深吸一口气，为我放松。”  
  
“非常临床的态度，然而又奇特的情色，”豪斯说，接着，“哦，操，是的。”  
  
“上帝啊，”詹姆斯说，亲吻他的后颈，他的肩膀，啮咬他的耳朵，与此同时不断地挺进他，因为角度的问题而放缓了节奏，但却是一遍又一遍，直至进进出出的滑 动变得轻松顺畅起来，而他可以更加的深入。在这其间的什么时候豪斯丧失了他的刻薄，并且他的腿大约一小时内就肯定会抱怨起来的，但他不在乎，在高处翱翔了 有如永恒之久，直至詹姆斯最终呻吟着说道，“格雷戈，我得——”并探手过来套弄他。  
  
“圣母啊，”豪斯呻唤着像炮弹一样发射了。  
  
詹姆斯帮着他平躺下，给了他两颗维柯丁；还有一场腿部按摩，在眼下的情况下豪斯接受得心安理得。“尽管实际上，我这会儿真正希望的是来根雪茄，一块牛排，再来杯苏格兰威士忌，”他说。  
  
“上帝啊，别谈吃的。”詹姆斯啪的仰躺了过去。“他们拿来喂给我们的那些玩意儿——我要收回以前说过的自助餐厅的所有不好。我现在可以为了一份黑麦腌牛肉去杀人，哪怕配的是那种水渍渍的面包和烂芥末。”  
  
“政府承包商，你又能指望什么呢，”豪斯说，一使力翻过身去，把脑袋枕上詹姆斯的肩膀。眼下，他并不特别在意这举动是否有点儿可怜。“唔，”他开口。  
  
“唔？”詹姆斯懒洋洋地问。  
  
“帮我起来，行吗？”  
  
“你想起来？”詹姆斯说，睁也不睁眼睛。豪斯戳戳他的腰。“嗷噢。好吧，好吧。”他爬起身来，把豪斯提了起来。  
  
“你知道，光着身子在办公室里走来走去感觉上几乎比做爱还要怪异，”豪斯说，不用拐杖费劲地蹒跚走向地图。  
  
“显然，我们刚才经历了截然不同的两种性爱，”詹姆斯说着又躺了下去。  
  
“我说了是‘几乎’，”豪斯说。“瞧瞧这个。”他弹弹那串橙色的标记。“霍勃肯的圣玛丽医院在曼哈顿的这一边，牙买加医院在另一边。这些是大规模爆发区。 接下来在曼哈顿本地有散射式的爆发，从苏活区到北方中央公园呈均匀性分布，然后是其它少数地方，泽西这里，昆士区，一直延伸到长岛。”  
  
詹姆斯支起胳膊，清醒了一些，被勾起了兴趣。“而在康涅狄格和布鲁克林却几乎什么情况也没有。”  
  
“对，”豪斯说。“接下来我们手上还有这些外围病例，波士顿两例，华盛顿一例，费城两例。但却没有单一的中心源头。这该怎么解释？”  
  
威尔森尝试着提道，“不只一处的袭击？我知道疫控中心那些人就是这么设想的。”  
  
豪斯摇摇头。“不。与事实不符。如果是那样，我们就该看到多处中心源头，伴随着交迭的影响递减圈。然而现在的情况却不是这样。让我们还是坚持单一袭击者理论吧。”  
  
“好吧，曼哈顿作为单一目标最说得通。狭小空间内的最大人口密度，共用通风系统的高楼大厦，惊慌的旅游者，大型交通线——”  
  
“不是旅游者，”豪斯突然截口道。“不是旅游者。帕森斯艺术设计学院地处什么地方？”  
  
“在曼哈顿？临近切尔西，我想，”威尔森说。  
  
“那是凯瑟琳·杰森工作的地方，”豪斯说。“我头一天的其他两位病人，他们也都在那座城市里工作。通勤者。不论这场袭击是从何而起的，它都主要打击到通勤者。这是唯一说得通的解释。”  
  
“我的上帝。”威尔森腾地坐起了身来。“宾州车站。长岛铁路网在牙买加有一个集散点。驶往宾州的轻轨列车自霍勃肯出发。”  
  
“并且那里还是全国铁路客运公司的车站，那就解释了我们的外围病例。”豪斯自地图前转过身来。“来吧。我们得去通知疫控中心。袭击者可能还在外头搞传染，除非他已经死了。”  
  
“格雷戈，”詹姆斯说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“裤子先。”  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
“他们在全国铁路客运站的前厅抓到了她，”弗曼说。“她现在已经被送进了医院，不过他们认为她熬不到站上法庭的那天。她已经脱水得相当厉害了，而且也没有试图与病情做抗争。”  
  
“机灵，”豪斯说，双手转悠着拐杖。“毛织衣料大概确实对病菌的散播有所帮助。既然它轻薄得足以不会阻挡下那些微粒子，她每次咳嗽时它就会把病毒扩散得更远。”  
  
“那么我猜这至少意味着我们不会再看到更多的新病例了，我是说，在没有一个已知的接触源的情况下，”卡梅伦说。  
  
“当然，”豪斯说。“只要你忽略掉某个天真又愚蠢的家伙带着热病症状或是皮疹的先兆四处乱转，在一无所知的情况下感染他人的可能的话。”他喝干了他的咖啡。“这件事叫我们耗费了够多的时间了。现在让我们回去工作吧。”  
  
在走廊里，卡梅伦赶上了他。“那么，为什么你对此并不高兴？你解决了案子。更不要提因为你足够迅速的亮出了红旗，这才没有发展成真正的大型疫情。”  
  
豪斯向她摆了个臭脸，没有停下脚步。“这算是个诡计式提问吗？设计来叫我责骂你，说当人们正在死去时我们怎么能高兴，然后我就可以垮下来开始大哭，好把它全部发泄出来？”  
  
她跟住他不放。“承认你心里难受又不会要了你的命。”  
  
“省省你的圈椅心理学吧，”豪斯说。“我以为你已经有了足够的病人可用，可以不必狩猎更多了呢。那个西多福韦（*cidofovir，抗病毒药）测试案怎么样了？”  
  
“现在要判断改善是否令人满意的显著还为时过早，不过他们很多人已经有了好转，我们正要给其他的病人应用，如果他们没有肾病或者磺胺药剂敏感症的话，”她 说。“还有，不要再试图转移话题了。你不能总是把一切都压在心里，如果总这么干它是会爆炸的。这不是圈椅心理学，这是基本的创伤护理。”  
  
豪斯猛地停下脚步转向她。“是弗曼怂恿你来的吗？”  
  
她把手插进口袋，耸耸肩，没有会上他的眼睛。“他说你看起来像是精神正在崩溃。”  
  
“而你就认为该来介入治疗一下。多么甜蜜。”他开始沿着走廊走回去。“你干脆去抢巧克力好了。我想礼品商店那边应该有几箱，如果疫控中心的家伙没把它们洗劫一空的话。”  
  
“我只是在担心，去控告我吧，”她说着翻翻白眼。豪斯嗤之以鼻。他们等着电梯到来，然后一起进了电梯。  
  
“那么，你跟威尔森医生约会有多久了？”当电梯开始上升，她状似随意地问道，稳稳地盯住变幻的数字，而不去看他。  
  
豪斯怀疑地瞅瞅她。“如果我们有，那关你的事儿是因为？”  
  
“只不过是聊聊，”她说。  
  
“唔。”豪斯不信任她的全然中立。  
  
“这真的很火辣，两个男人在一起，”她蹦出一句，正巧赶在电梯门滑开之前。“你知道，这么想想。”两位护士走了进来，令得他没办法做任何事，只能瞪住她。对此她只是莞尔一笑，在到达下一层时挥挥手下了电梯。  
  
“妙极了，”他咕哝道，承认这一击成功了。  
  
威尔森正在下一层等电梯。“嘿，我正要去找你，”他说，招招手。  
  
“哦？”豪斯走下电梯，瞅瞅威尔森递给他的图表。  
  
“死亡率正在下降，”威尔森说。“西多福韦有所帮助，不过看起来最早的一波病人都至少有些轻度的免疫系统抑制的情况，所以特别的易感。今天有多少新病例？”  
  
“自早晨以来有八例入院，其中五例是从圣彼得医院转来的，”豪斯说。  
  
“这数字听起来还不错，”威尔森说。  
  
“可圈可点，”豪斯说，颇为勉强地。  
  
威尔森在走廊里停下来扫视一眼一间供给室，接着转身将豪斯扯了进去。  
  
“我们得停止像这样会面了，”豪斯说。“人们会开始说闲话的。”  
  
“我只是想叫你高兴高兴。我们正在打赢这场战争。”威尔森把大腿挤进豪斯的两腿间，分担了一些他的体重，接着搂住脖子开始亲吻。  
  
“可要是我快活了，我就得不到所有这些介入治疗了，”豪斯说，合作地向后靠上门。“我更喜欢你的治疗，顺便说一句。”  
  
“比起谁的来？”  
  
“卡梅伦的。你知道女人会因为设想两个男人在一起的情景而兴奋吗？她还特意来告诉了我。”  
  
“噢。”威尔森顿了一下。“我真没有想过，不。她是怎么——？”  
  
“肯定是那女性直觉什么的玩意儿，”豪斯说。“又或者大概是她跑到我的办公室里，注意到了地板上的避孕套包装纸。”  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
大约一星期之后，库迪打电话叫他去她办公室。“我有好消息。今天除了住院部和传染中心以外再没有新的病例报告，完全没有，并且死亡率已经降到了百分之七。疫情已经被正式确认控制住了。”  
  
“哇噢。那么，我现在可以回家了吗？”豪斯问道。“不是说我在普林斯顿营的历险不会永存我心——”  
  
“看情况，答案是‘是的’，”她说。“你的疫苗是正式接种了的，你并不存在传播病毒的风险。”  
  
“我在开玩笑，”豪斯说。“你真的打发我回家？”  
  
“不管怎么样，我们余下的病人也要被转移到霍勃肯的圣玛丽医院了。疫控中心想要巩固他们的成绩，”库迪说。“而在医院可以重开之前我们还必须进行一次全面净化。这个礼拜休息吧。”她微笑了，这么一次是温暖地。“干得不错。”  
  
豪斯眨巴了一下眼睛。“唔，谢谢你，”他说着相当迅速地朝门口撤退，觉得完全没有理由给她时间去改变主意。  
  
“哦，还有，顺便说一句，”她叫道。  
  
“是的？”转过身来，他警惕地问。  
  
“威尔森医生这个礼拜也可以休息，”她说。  
  
“我会……让他知道的，”豪斯说。  
  
“很好。”她灿烂地微笑了。“你知道，那真是有些火辣——”  
  
他不能拔腿开跑，但他加快了脚步。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~

  
  
  
  
①《Maxim》：一本畅销欧美的男性杂志，以香艳的胴体和火辣的话题著称。


End file.
